Au bord de la plage
by xYukina
Summary: : OS : Naruto jeune étudiant à l'université se sentit seul et décide d'aller faire un tour à la plage avec sont chien Kurama, mais la ballade ne se passe pas comme prévus, comment dire... Magique? Pour notre blond si seul. NARUSASU. Laissez un review pour que je m'améliore !


Coucou tout le monde, je viens vous annoncer un OS où il y aura une suite si vous voulez! Soyez gentil merci car ceci est mon premier OS sur le NaruSasu.

Un vendredi environ vers les 18h, un garçon nommé Naruto se baladais dans le coin de ca ville, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, derrière lui sont chien Kurama le suivait, un jeune labrador.

\- Allez Kurama, tu fais bien le flemmard aujourd'hui mon vieux.

Voyant que le chien ne réagissait pas, Naruto souris soudainement et commença à courir en rigolant vers la plage pas très loin d'ici, et Kurama le suivit en aboyant.

Naruto se sentait bien, oui il se sentait bien de courir enfaite avec ce beau temps, il se sentait terriblement seuls ces derniers temps et ça mauvaise humeur avaient infecté Kurama et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, non du tout. Il ne voulait pas rendre triste Kurama, c'était comme son meilleur ami, alors pour lui, il avait décidé d'être bien à l'instant.

Naruto sortit de ces pensées et remarqua que le chien l'avait dépassé qui le fit rire et qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à la plage, il enleva ces chaussures et marcha sur le sable avec Kurama a côté.

Il regardait le soleil ce coucher et c'était magnifique de cette vue alors il décida de s'asseoir sur le sable et contempla la mer, c'était calme et il aimait ça.

Mais Naruto arrêta de penser quand soudain il, entendit une voix pas très loin d'où il était. Il tourna sa tête et voit un jeune garçon de son âge sûrement disait-il dans ça tête avec des cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux onyx avec une peau très blanche, d'une taille moyenne comme lui. Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique, certes il, en avait vu de très beau, mais lui, il les dépassait tous et Naruto était sur le cul de ça beauté sans exagérer. Alors que Naruto le matait assez bien, il remarqua que le jeune homme le regardait ce qui rendus Naruto gêné et tourna ça tête vers la mer devant lui, non, il ne devait pas commencer a mater des personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il n'était pas un pervers !

D'un coup, Naruto ouvra grand ces yeux en entendant Kurama aboyer derrière lui et il entendit le garçon qu'il avait maté a l'instant, Teme! Ce chien, il ne faisait qu'à ça tête !

Il retourna ça tête encore une fois et vis que le jeune homme caressait la tête de Kurama soyeusement.

\- Il est a vous ? Il est vraiment mignon.

\- Ah ?! Euh, oui oui, il est a moi, mais excusez moi, il est du genre à sauter sur les gens qu'il trouve sympathique.

Le jeune homme rigola.

\- C'est sympa, mais il n'y a pas de quoi franchement, j'aime les chiens donc il n'y a pas de soucis.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers Naruto et s'assoit à côté de lui.

\- Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

\- Et bien, je promène un peu mon chien, histoire de prendre de l'air et vous ?

\- Moi ? Besoin de réfléchir a certaines choses dans ma vie.

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes, il avait l'air d'être sérieux tout à-coups, il aurait tout donné pour savoir a quoi il devait réfléchir, mais avant de poser la question, le garçon prit la parole.

\- Enfaite, on peut se tutoyer, nous avons sûrement le même âge.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans étudiant a l'université de Tokyo et toi ?

-Sasuke Uchiha, 19 ans étudiant a l'université d'Osaka, enchanté.

\- De même Sasuke.. Tu viens faire quoi ici ? Enfin si tu es d'Osaka ?

\- Je suis chez ma tante pour le moment histoire de bouger un peu, mais je retourne le lendemain à Osaka.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- ça te dit de boire un verre quelque part ? Si tu veux bien ? Comme ça, on bouge un peu et puis on se connaîtra un peu plus.

Naruto sourit à cette idée.

\- Bonne idée ! Let's go !

Ils passèrent plus de 4h, ensemble, a rire et à se connaître, Naruto trouvait Sasuke très intéressant. Il était doué a tout, il faisait même partie d'une équipe d'Athlétique dans son université tout comme lui, il était heureux de le connaître, mais malheureusement se disait-il Naruto, il ne pourrait pas le connaître un peu plus que ça. Ils marchaient au bord de la plage en parlant de tout et de rien, et Naruto aimait beaucoup sa compagnie.

\- Naruto, je devrais y aller.. Il est un peu tard.

\- Ah ? Ok, pas de soucis.

\- Bon et bien a plus, c'était excellent aujourd'hui grâce a toi.

\- Idem..

Sasuke commença à s'en aller et Naruto se sentit soudain seul, encore une fois, la solitude.

Mais Sasuke s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna pour faire face à Naruto et le regarda quelques secondes et commença à s'approcher de lui, il arriva prêt de lui, très proche de lui et enroula ces bras autour de son cou et colla sont corps contre le sien.

Naruto était surpris, même très surpris, alors qu'il l'enlaça par la taille.

\- C'est dommage, mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, c'est drôle hein ?

\- Sas'ke.. Je n'en ai pas envie non plus..

Naruto l'enlaça plus fort sans le remarquer et enfuis sa tête dans son cou.

Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il faisait a un gars qu'il connaissait à peine aujourd'hui, mais il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années alors il le laissa faire, Naruto, lui, respira l'odeur de Sasuke, il sentait si bon qu'il passerait des heures dans cette position, il sentit les doigts de Sasuke sur son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Le brun, quant à lui, il approcha sa tête plus proche du blond, et l'embrassa d'un coup et serra ces bras encore plus contre le cou de celui-ci.

Le blond surpris, mais répondit au baiser et prolongea le baiser en allant taquiner la langue de l'autre avec la sienne, et le baiser dura plusieurs secondes et le brun coupa le baiser par manque d'air, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux quelques secondes et d'un coup Naruto l'embrasse beaucoup plus sauvagement que tout à l'heure, ce qui fut choqué le brun, mais répondis tout de même.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes, Naruto l'embrassait avec envie mettant ces mains sur les fesses du brun et le souleva pour le porter, le brun enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et prolongea le baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour de bon, et Sasuke lui fit un dernier bisou sur la joue du blond.

\- On se reverra t'inquiète pas beau blond, après tout, j'ai de la famille ici, nous nous attendrions ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ok! No problem beau brun ! Tu vas me manquer, c'est drôle.

\- En effet oui ! À plus tard.

Sasuke commença à s'en aller, et Naruto le regardait partir, c'était une putain de journée se disait le blond dans sa tête et souris en repensant a ce que le brun lui avait dit, et repartit chez lui avec Kurama tout joyeux en attendant le retour de son beau brun

Voilà voilà, c'est fini les amis ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! J'ai essayé de faire vraiment de mon mieux, en imaginant les scènes, je sais le coup du baiser a été trop rapide x'D mais je ne pouvais pas publier un OS sans un baiser voyons x.x ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un OS, car il n'y aura sans doute pas de problème pour faire la suite ! Laissez un review please! Ce serait sympas ^^


End file.
